obsoletesoulsfandomcom-20200214-history
Diderot Duphaine
Diderot is the main supporting character in Obsolete Souls™. Profile Appearance Diderot is a youthful man with a dark complexion, short hair, and brown eyes. Diderot wears a white designer cap with a blue and white designer coat. He wears light blue pants, and white shoes. Personality Diderot is an energetic character who is ultimately a pacifist, and an optimist. His cheery attitude keeps the other character's from thinking bad situations will be as difficult as they're made out to be. Diderot also has an ambitious side that inspired Alex, and Trent to work with him for as long as they could. Instances where Diderot becomes serious are rare, but his aggressive shift in demeanor can be enough to scare most people out of their wits. Diderot holds a strong bond with his siblings throughout the game. Diderot builds a great friendship with Alex and Trent that eventually extends to Phalle and Tamara. Diderot talked with Sheldon often, and he seems to be one of the few main characters to trust him. Diderot dislikes Dig Furn, Tosen, and Zadroga. Story (contains spoilers) Diderot is the head of Nebra-tech, and a mentor for Alex and Trent. Diderot is an ambitious character that is dedicated to eradicating the Nebrajin status from anyone affected by it. Diderot has been running Nebra-tech with Trent in Stobon as a hospital, and a research laboratory for quite some time. Once Alex Ruzen was brought to Nebra-tech, Diderot’s vision for curing the Nebrajins became a reality. With Alex’s Nebrajin status being discovered in such an early state, Diderot believed that he could finally find a way to create the remedy he’s been looking for. In order to do this Diderot needed Alex’s cooperation. Alex was hesitant to cooperate with Diderot until she slowly started losing control of her gamic ability, because of her own nebrajin status. Through many treacherous ventures, Alex and Trent helped Diderot a great deal. In the later half of the game, Diderot takes a small break from developing the nebrajin remedy to stop Thorg’s resurrection (along with Denzel, Jen, and Prince). Together they successfully stop Thorg’s resurrection, and Diderot quickly returns to crafting the cure. After he finally finishes creating the cure, Trent returns to Nebra-tech as a nebrajin. Diderot tells Trent that he has a lot of time left to live before the nebrajin status kills him, so he instructs Trent to use the nebrajin remedy on Alex first since she has less time. Diderot assures Trent that he’ll make him another remedy at a later date. However, Diderot’s plans for the use of the nebrajin remedy don’t go as planned. Trent gives Alex the nebrajin remedy before he sacrifices himself, but Alex uses the nebrajin remedy to save Billy from his nebrajin status instead of herself as a way of apologizing for her previous betrayal. After Zadroga is defeated, and the Insignificants separate from each other, Diderot takes Phalle and Tamara into Nebra-tech while continuing to make more samples of the nebrajin remedy. Diderot also keeps in touch with Sheldon to learn more about the center-verse. Before he leaves, Sheldon convinces Diderot, Phalle, and Tamara to free Denzel from the soul sphere. Later that day, a being named Celcius enters Nebra-tech to search for Denzel at Dasphelle’s request, but quickly learns that Denzel is trapped inside of a soul sphere, but Celsius agrees simply to keep an eye on Denzel’s soul. Gameplay Diderot has two small playable sections that allow the player to walk around to progress the story. The few times Diderot is playable are during the beginning of chapter 4, and in the middle of chapter 9. Musical Themes Diderot's theme song is respectively titled Diderot's Theme, and can be unlocked through the Jam Room. Diderot's theme is heard at various times inside of the Nebra-tech laboratory. References # Obsolete Souls™ video game # www.obsoletesouls.com # (Weatherspoon, D, D., personal communication, 2019.) # www.dennelcake.com